


Yes, her name is Tama

by DeviaNathan



Category: OLDCODEX - Fandom, Ta_2, Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Fandom, Voice Actors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviaNathan/pseuds/DeviaNathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot! Soul mate AU :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, her name is Tama

**Author's Note:**

> Soul Mate AU where the first sentence that your soul mate said to you is tattooed on the arm.

It was just a random day whereby I decide to just walk around the park. Looking at my wrist where the words “ _Yes, her name is Tama_ ” is tattooed, cursing slowly I cover those _damned_ words with my long sleeve.

“Her name is Tama, who the hell is Tama? A dog? A cat? How am I supposed to know what is a Tama?!?” cursing slowly as I face the sky and start thinking about tomorrow morning’s shift at the radio station. Yes, I work as a radio DJ/Host every weekdays from 6am to 10am in the morning slot. As fun as it sounds, it is stressing, constantly trying to improvise scripts and such.

All of a sudden, something landed on my lap and looking down, I saw a cat curling up on my lap and sleeping there. It’s not as if I hate cats, in fact I absolutely love them!  Rubbing the back of the cat’s ears gently while the cat continue to purrs on my lap.

“I wonder who you belong” I whispered while stroking her collar, not finding any name tag attached to the cat I decide to name it “Tama” and all of a sudden the cat look up at me in those curious blue eyes of hers.

“You like the name huh? Well, Tama-chan, I am (y/n) nice to meet you” I said to the cat, as if the cat understand me. “You know, I’m just thinking. What if my soul mate decided to show up and start claiming you while I ask what your name is and he replied _her name is Tama_ , which would be weird huh?” I continue stroking the cat while talking to her. People might judge me or call me crazy, but I am a (your age) single woman who has never been in any relationship, I’m bound to be crazy as told by my mom who strongly believes that I will grow old with 12 cats named after the 12 months.

“Meow” meowed the cat as she continue sleeping on my lap lazily.

“I wonder if your owner is looking for you Tama-chan” I whispered as I start to think of tomorrow’s radio session, who know I might talk about today’s encounter.

“Meoooow” Meowed the cat, as if understanding what I just said as if she is just mocking me, implying that her owner will search for her cause the owner loves her.

“Okay okay, I won’t say anything. Anyway, why did you run away from your owner?” I asked the cat, who seemed intelligent.

“Meow!” meowed the cat again. Sighing, I slowly pat the cat while the cat continue resting on my lap. As time flew by, God knows how long, I’ve been sitting under the shade on the bench with Tama on my lap I decide to slowly doze off and have a nice nap.

 

Next thing I know, a tail was brushing against my face. Slowly opening my eyes, there was a cat in front of me.

“EHH?!?!? Tama, you’re still here?” I asked the cat, as if the cat understand what I just said but all I get was a “Meow” in return.

All of a sudden, Tama started running off and being the awkward DJ that I am, I decide to chase Tama the cat around the park when all of a sudden I saw a guy with shades and casual clothing picking her up and start nuzzling the cat.

Running towards the man, I asked “hey, is that your cat?” and all of a sudden, the male looked up all stunned as if everything around him stopped.

“Erm, Sir? I that your cat?” I asked again. In an instant he snapped out of his trance and replied

 

“ _Yes, her name is Tama_ ” answered the man and all of a sudden I pull up my sleeve and there was the word “ _Yes, her name is Tama_ ” tattooed on it and the guy who saw my action grabbed my arm and traced the word with his finger while whispering “It really is you, my soul mate” I just nodded at him, still dumbfounded.

“I’m Tatsuhisa Suzuki or Ta_2, from the band OLDCODEX” Said Tatsuhisa while he offers his hand out for me to shake in which I did.

“I’m (y/n), radio DJ/Host at Japan Radio” I replied but was interrupted with Tama jumping into my arm.

“I like your voice! I listen to your slot almost every morning!!” Tatsuhisa said surprised at who I was and added “I’m surprised Tama like you, she usually hates people and it took me a while to get him to like me” said Tatsuhisa shyly while rubbing the back of his head.

“Thank you for listening to me, I guess I have a natural pheromone to attract cats” I replied while continue patting Tama’s fur while the cat continue giving me those ‘I-told-you-so-look’ and satisfied facial expression, as if she knows I’m Tatsuhisa’s soul mate from the beginning. That sly little cat.

“Want to grab a late lunch? I haven’t eaten anything yet (y/n)?” asked Tatsuhisa and I nodded agreeing with him and thus started our very first encounter and date.

***~Extended Ending~***

Tama’s POV

“(y/n) I knew you were Master’s soul mate from the beginning” I said smugly

“Taaamaaaa-chhhaaaannnnn~” meowed another cat named Kogi.

“What do you want Kogi-kun?” I asked annoyed.

“Want to go on a date?” asked Kogi, a tom cat who lives near my house.

“No, go away, I hate you!” I said while continue eating the food that (y/n) gave me.

“Buuuttt Taaammmaaaa-chhhaaaaaaaannnn” pouted Kogi.


End file.
